Naturally
by acus magnetica
Summary: "I've got one question for you, pretty boy… Am I a pain in the ass for you?"


„Come on out and have a drink with us!"

"When hell freezes over!"

"Come on, join us…"

"I said NO!"

"Alright… Get out of my cabin, right now. If you don't I will come in there and get you myself!"

"Haha, like to see that. Catch me if you can, Kiddo", Killer chuckled.

Sometimes it was nice to anger his Captain until he was screaming bloody murder.

"That's Kid for you, Eustass Captain Kid!" and with a loud THUD his fists kept on pounding against the door.

"Poor door", Killer thought, but it was the only barrier between him and his drunk and raging Captain. "How did I even manage to end up here?" The blonde thought and remembered:

In the morning, after a wonderful raid, Kid had decided it was time to celebrate. Not only the raid, also his new bounty. Killer hadn't been in the mood for feasting at all so he had snuck into Kids silent cabin and locked himself inside. He just wanted to read, sleep or study some maps and of course skip the damn party that was located in front of _his_ cabin. And why didn't he want to celebrate? Because every time they partied Killer would end up in the most impossible situation he could think of, and always, yes always Kid was more than involved.

xxx

His Captain hadn't noticed that he was missing, until this very moment. Now Kid was outraged and furiously slamming his fists against the cabin door, trying to get his first mate out on deck.

"Killer! Let me in!"

"May Davy Jones have mercy on me…" Killer thought and replied "I won't come out! Now toddle off!"

"Only if you keep me company!"

"NO WAY!"

"Killer, this is an order! Join me…"

Killer was slowly losing his temper. If Kid would not stop it right now…

"Stop being such a stubborn child! I won't come out!" he screamed.

The slamming stopped."Fuck" Killer thought and swallowed hard.

"Stubborn child… Is that all I am in your eyes…?" Kid said gently and Killer suddenly knew that he had crossed a line.

He bit his lip, hands balled into fists: "Kid I didn't mean…" he whispered.

"Let me in, please. Open the door, Killer. Please, pretty please with sugar on top."

xxx

Outside Kid heard footsteps approaching the door and the twist of the key in the lock. As the door opened he faced his, by now, unmasked first mate and a sheepish grin crept on his face."Successfully outsmarted", he thought and shoved the door open just to look at Killer.

"What the hell… What do you want? I've told you I wasn't in the mood to party!" Killer answered, getting more and more angry while seeing his grinning Captain.

Kid stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Say, what's your problem pretty boy?" he asked mockingly.

"You are my problem. Leave. Get out!" Killer growled, grabbing his arm in a weak attempt to shove him out.

"Nope… Not this time", Kid answered and grasped the thinner males frame, easily lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Don't you even dare to carry or push me around!" Killer spat, outraged and embarrassed that he had bought Kids childish fuss.

Did his Captain even know what he did when he was drunk? That he clung to Killer then? That he, Killer, wouldn't have an ounce of sleep, because Kid pulled him close, hugging him like a giant teddy bear while whispering some sweet talk in his ear - only audible for him. Did that stupid brute know that? Or was he too drunk to notice? Didn't he realize that all of his actions wrecked havoc in Killers heart? Did he even care?

"Stop kicking! You don't wanna hurt me, do you Killer?" Kid mocked him. Not for the first time Killer wished that he had the strength to kick him unconscious, or at least harm him damn badly.

"Leave me alone Kid"

"Nope" Kid replied and dropped his first mate onto the bed.

Killer stared at him wide eyed, breathing in deeply to give his Captain a good piece of his mind. Suddenly he noticed it. Where was the stench of rum? "You're not drunk…" Killer realized.

"Now that took you quite long", Kid answered and tossed his coat aside.

"But, why… what is this all about, I mean…" Killer sat up, just to be pushed back into the pillows by Kid who was looming over him.

"I've got one question for you, pretty boy… Am I a pain in the ass for you?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean… You're not playing around with me, are you?"

"Never have in the first place" Kid answered moving closer. Killers' heart skipped a beat and then he leaned in, closing the gap between their lips.

Minutes later Killer found his voice again. "What… What about the others?"

"Huh?" Kid replied.

"I mean, did you tell them, do they know?"

"Guess not…but I'm fine with that by now", Kid said and pulled him in for another kiss.

Secretly he decided that it was the best, if Killer didn't know that the ships' doctor had put his finger on the Captain:

_"Listen Kid, if you won't swallow your goddamned pride and confess to that stubborn blonde I will poison him during his next check up. And Kid, I'll make sure to end this madness, I've got a nice collection of venom within my stash…" _

_"If you harm him, I'll beat the shit out you"_

_"Well, that won't bring him back, and besides Captain, literally everyone on the ship knows of your thoughts and feelings, naturally everyone except Killer. You wouldn't mind to change that, would you?"_


End file.
